Images of Pain
by Cat of Shadows
Summary: Kagome's sisters Ellie and Serenity come to visit. They go to the feudal era and meet the gang. One day InuYasha gets a mild concusion and Kagome gets turned into a puppy. Plus Omi and Keia come up and they know something no one else knows except for Kago


Author disclaimer: Hey ppl. This is my first fiction ever on here. My friends have been killing me for not putting my stories on here. I love to write stories about IY and other anime. I don't know what my favorite anime is and I love to role play and play role playing game. I am playing Final Fantasy 10 right now and I am very close to the end. That's pretty much all I can say about my self.

*~*~Chapter 1-Getting Started Off~*~*

The sun glared on the hot summer day with the slight breeze blowing, trying to fight the simmering hotness that swarmed the air.

"InuYasha, aren't you tired one bit? We're all soooooooo tired and we all want to take a break," said Kagome, as she looked up into the sun's glare.

"You poor weak humans, not able to do anything without a complaint or help and you guys get so tired easily," said InuYasha.

"Kagome's got a point there. Eternity is getting tired and he's just a puppy," said Serenity, as she picked up the panting puppy and snuggled it to her face. His fur felt so soft and warm and his eyes twinkled blue in the sunlight. He had milky white fur and a tail with a brown tip on the end.

"Plus you're not carrying the bags that weigh over 100 pounds," said Ellie, as she slumped the bag to the ground.

"Well at least you're not carrying the 300 pound girl," complained InuYasha while Kagome smirked as everyone gave her a jealous look.

"Huh……… wait a second. I don't even weigh 160 pounds! How dare you say that!" yelled Kagome, as her smirk turned to a frown.

"And why should I care?" asked InuYasha.

"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome in an angry voice.

BAM!

"What the heck was that for!?" yelled InuYasha in an even angrier voice.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME FAT AGAIN!" yelled Kagome, which her voice echoed through the forest.

"Sshhhh. You're scaring Eternity," said Serenity, as she picked up the cowering little puppy.

"Who cares about that mutt anyways?" asked InuYasha.

Eternity growled fiercely at InuYasha and bared his teeth that glistened in the sunlight. A bloodshot howl went through the air and Eternity struggled to get out of Serenity's grasp.

"It's okay Eternity," said Kagome, as she took him from Serenity's arms. Eternity calmed down in Kagome's arms and nuzzled her with his little wet nose (a/n isn't that so cute J ). His blue eyes gleamed and sparkled in the sunlight as Kagome scratched him from behind the ears. Kagome soon stopped petting him and he nuzzled her, trying to get her to pet him some more. She set him on the small patch of grass and walked toward InuYasha.

Eternity whimpered and ran after Kagome. He started tugging her shoes and rolled over onto his back.

"No, I can't right now. I have to go fix lunch," said Kagome, as he gave her the puppy eyes.

'Awww so cute,' thought Kagome.

"Okay maybe for one minute," said Kagome, as she bent down and rubbed his creamy white stomach.

"Kagome, the food's not going to cook by itself you know," said InuYasha.

"Baka!" yelled Kagome.

"What do you know?!" yelled InuYasha.

"A lot more than you do," said Kagome.

"Oohh InuYasha…….. She has a very strong point indeed," said Miroku with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! Did I say you needed your comments also?" asked InuYasha in an aggravated voice.

"No, you didn't, but I think you do," said Ellie, as she walked up and joined the interesting conversation.

"Everyone wants to always mess with me for some reason," said InuYasha.

"You can't help it. It's so fun," said Miroku with that same smirk from before on his face.

"And how is this all supposed to make me feel?" asked InuYasha.

"Stupid," commented Ellie.

"Very stupid indeed," added Miroku.

"Yep," said Ellie.

"InuYasha, if you haven't noticed, it's very addicting messing around with you," said Miroku.

"Right on Miroku," said Ellie.

"Don't you have a meeting for the dork convention. They wouldn't be able to do anything without you," said InuYasha.

"Oh that. My schedule's taken up, but I know you would be a great substitute for me," said Ellie.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Sango, as she and Kagome walked up to the three.

"Aaaahhh. You seem to be busy, we'll be leaving now," said Miroku.

"Miroku you're a part of this!" yelled InuYasha, as he watched the monk slowly inch away from him.

"Oh I am…….. What a large imagination you have InuYasha," said Miroku.

"No, you really are a part of this," said InuYasha.

"What a good thought! How about you think on that intriguing thought and I'll be leaving now," said Miroku.

"Fine leave you cowardly bastard!" yelled InuYasha, as he watched Miroku run away at full speed.

(1 hour later)

"Miroku, you sure ticked InuYasha off," said Shippo, as he counted the bumps on top of Miroku's head.

"Now I just need one more piece of pain and I will be satisfied," said Miroku, as he looked at Sango with a sly grin.

"Oh no! You better not!," yelled Sango.

Pat. Pat. Slap!

"Aah, there's the pain," said Miroku, as he touched the spot where a red hand mark was, "A souvenir from dear Sango." 

(In camp where Kagome, Ellie, Serenity, and InuYasha was)

"So Serenity, Ellie, have you had any crushes lately?" asked Kagome.

"Actually yes. I have known him for about two years and he is very nice. He said he knew me when I was a child but I can't remember then. He is very kind and generous and he looks sorta like a demon, but he couldn't be one," said Ellie.

"Well what's his name?" asked InuYasha.

"Why should I tell you mutt-face," said Ellie.

"Weak human," said InuYasha.

"Stupid oaf," said Ellie.

"Dog waste," said InuYasha.

"Enough! Ellie just who do you like?" asked Kagome.

"His name is Sesshomarru," said Ellie.

Everyone backed away from her and gave her bug eyes.

"What?" asked Ellie.

"Are you sure his name is Sesshomarru?" asked InuYasha in a freaked out voice.

"Yes, positive. He may get mean once in awhile and he never wants to talk about some brother of his but he's still ok," said Ellie.

"GASP!" said InuYasha and Kagome.

"What is wrong with you guys?" asked Ellie.

"Um does he have white hair?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, why?" said Ellie.

"I think I'm going to faint," said Kagome.

"He also has a furry thing on his back but I don't know what it is," said Ellie.

'How is this possible? Sesshomarru never is nice to a human, so why is he so nice to her? Is it she has some incredible power of some sort?' thought InuYasha, 'That must be it, but what is this power?'

"Earth to dog-boy," said Ellie, as she waved her hands back in forth in front of InuYasha's face.

InuYasha gave her a grim face and gave a sour look at Ellie.

"Ellie maybe we need to give InuYasha some time alone," said Kagome, as she pulled Ellie and Serenity away from InuYasha.

"But if we run wouldn't we end up like Miroku?" asked Serenity, as she looked back at the angry InuYasha.

"Uh oh!" they all exclaimed, as they heard a yell come from InuYasha.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now," he yelled in a very angry voice.

"That doesn't sound like a happy InuYasha," said Kagome in a panicked voice.

"Shall we run?" asked Ellie.

"How about it?" asked Serenity.

"Yes, lets do," said Ellie, as they all ran at super speed toward Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"What is it?" asked Miroku in a curious voice.

"Oh nothing, except InuYasha is about to rip up apart into a million pieces!" Kagome, Ellie, and Serenity said at the same time.

"Oh trust me it doesn't hurt that much. You just ache in that spot for a couple months and you learn a lesson," said Miroku.

"What is that lesson?" asked Serenity.

"To mess with InuYasha again and again," said Miroku in a very happy and cheery voice.

"Trust me, don't ever listen to his advice or you'll wish you never saw that day again," said Sango.

"InuYasha doesn't seem to be after you anymore," said Miroku.

"Did someone say my name?" said InuYasha in a mad voice.

"Noooooo it's him!" screamed Kagome, Ellie, and Serenity, as they cowered back away from InuYasha.

"Fear the wrath of InuYasha," said Miroku.

"Shut up you lecher!" screamed Sango.

"But it's fun," said Miroku.

"And I care how?" asked Sango.

"In every way possible," answered Miroku.

BAM!

"It's just a figment of your imagination," said Sango.

"Oh how I love my imagination then," said Miroku.

"Dream on lover boy," said Sango in a sarcastic voice.

"I shall indeed," said Miroku.

"Never mind you," said Sango.

"Uh you guys, a little help here," said Ellie.

"I'll get the chips," said Miroku.

"What an interesting show," said Miroku in a happy voice.

"Come on InuYasha, show them what you got," cheered Sango.

"Shut up! I don't need any more comments," said InuYasha.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" chanted Sango and Miroku.

"Do you want to end up like them?" InuYasha threatened.

"Shutting up," said Sango and Miroku.

Ellie, Serenity, and Kagome ran while InuYasha was yelling at Sango and Miroku.

"Hey get back here!" yelled InuYasha, as he watched them run into the cave that was nearby.

InuYasha ran into the cave and he fell into the hole that was in the front of the cave.

"InuYasha!" everyone exclaimed.

Author's note: Hi ppl! That was the end of chappie one. So how did you like it? You can send me a review on www.neopets.com. It's a cool webbie with a lot of games and guilds. I am inuyasha_lover57. I actually have a friend related to Rumiko Takahashi there! I am not kidding either. I'll update in a week or so but you never know with meJ . And as you noticed, InuYasha is very stupid indeed. 


End file.
